Team Flare's Secret
by Fury2002
Summary: My OC, Fury, travels through the Kalos region searching for a meaning for life. Along the way he meets a lot of Pokémon and friends. With Team Flare running around causing chaos, its up to a team of six trainers to stop them. Rated for language.
**Hey Fanfiction world! This is Fury2002 bringing you another awesome fanfic. I apologize about me not updating or uploading any fanfics. I've been dealing with Middle School drama. This story is about my OC (Fury of course) as Malva (The fire Elite Four member in Kalos), her son. I will add OC's of my friends including their parents. P. G. Pall's OC is a girl named Raven and her mom is Diantha (Kalos Champion). My friend's OC is a girl named Lexa whose parent is Korrina (Kalos 3rd Gym Leader who excels at fighting types). My other friend's OC is Shadow and his parent is Professor Sycamore (The leading professor in Pokemon for the Kalos region). Their partners will be revealed soon. Please read. And let's start.**

Prologue:

 **13 years ago:**

Cries of terror rang throughout the hospital. From corridor to corridor. Everyone in the hospital knew that a baby was born. Wait no, _babies_ were born.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok." Whispers a lady in a hospital bed. She's holding two babies wrapped in hospital blankets. The lady's pink hair is a total mess. Her pink tinted glasses lay on the table next to the bed. She holds the baby girl and boy close to her body.

The hospital room is really spacious. There's a small crib in the far corner, next to the window. The bed is in the center of the room against the wall. There is a 70 inch flat screen TV on the other wall. I guess if you're an Elite Four you have your perks.

Suddenly the doors to the room slam open. In the doorway is a tall, slightly pale guy. He wears a black suit outlined in orange which matched his orange spiky hair.

"What do you want, Lysandre?" the woman asks wanting him to go away.

"I just want to see your new baby, Malva!" He replied defensively. He reaches out to grab the teal and violet haired babies but Malva moves them away from him, "I told you to stay away from me after I quit Team Flare."

"Malva, you just don't get it do you?" Lysandre taunted. "I want the baby so I can create them in my image." Malva stares at him with horror, "You MONSTER!" Malva jumps up. She sets the babies down in their crib. "DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH A MOTHER AND HER BABIES!Go Nala!" **(AN: I couldn't think of a name until I thought of the Lion King movie)** She threw out a PokéBall. In a flash of red light came out a female Pyroar. "PYROAR!" Roars the Pokémon.

"You could never beat me, Malva." He states as he thrusted his own PokéBall. Out comes another Pyroar, this one being male. It roared furiously. Lysandre decided to attack first, "Pyroar use Crunch!" His Pyroar leaped forward baring its fangs, ready to bite hard. "Nala, Protect!" A forcefield blocked the attack from Lysandre's Pyroar. "Nala, use Wild Charge!" She charge forward covers with electricity ready to put a shock through the other Pyroar.

The attack was head-on. This paralyzes the other Pokèmon. The recoil causes Nala to wince. "No! Pyroar, use Overheat!" Lysandre shouts. "Fight back with Fire Blast!" Malva calls out. The impact of the collision between both moves causes a slight explosion. When the smoke clears, Lysandre is gone along with his Pyroar.

Malva breathes a sigh of relief. "That was close. Come back Nala." She says as she returns her Pyroar to its PokèBall. She strides over to her crying baby. _Hold on a second. I hear only one baby!_ Malva thinks as she hurries over to the cradle. There was only one baby in there: her son. "No! He must've taken Ruby while there was smoke! He took the Key Stone pendant that Malva had crafted for her." She looked at her son. He had a cut on his cheek. _The cut is probably from when Lysandre took Ruby._ She thinks as she holds her son to calm him down. "It's ok my little Fury. Don't worry. I will get revenge on Lysandre on way or another. I will get my revenge."

 **How was it? Bad or good? Please R & R! I might add a few more OCs in the future. They will all have some type of Mega Pokèmon. My favorite Pokèmon is Charizard. My favorite of its two Megas is X. I mean seriously. It's the Fire/Dragon we've been waiting for 6 generations! I'm just babbling on and on. Well please show some good feedback and positive constructive criticism. Thank you!**


End file.
